Cape Kragils (Parallel Universe)
Cape Kragils, '''also known as '''Captain Turkape, is a Pokey-Eye superhero from The Paralle l Universe Where All Characters' Personalities Are Different, Or Screwed Up and a doppelganger of CaptainCape. Appearance He is a normal tall blue Pokey-Eye with long legs and many spikes. However, as Captain Turkape, his alter-ego, he wears a flowing black robe, cowboy hat, and mask. He also carries a sack of turkeys on his back, and has several scars on his body. History He was born in 1986 to Yesmrty and Commander Cloak Kragils. Growing up, he was best friends with Anti-Turkey Nsaissas and Urdrreem Sligark, the latter who became his girlfriend. However, Cloak's wealth caused Cape to have a very player attitude, and he cheated on Urdrreem with her sister, Meerrdru. When Cloak asked Cape to come for a ride in his spaceship, Cape snuck Meerdru aboard. The ride was cut short, however, when the oxygen and carbon tanks exploded, and Meerdru fell out. The supply of humans was only enough for one Pokey-Eye, so Cloak shot himself in the head within Earth's orbit, begging Cape to right his wrongs. After Cape landed, he discovered a military of turkey archers involved in a major conspiracy theory. Almost all had all been exiled from other planets, but some were from Earth, such as Michael Rosen. Michael had been held prisoner for a while by a man known as Peter Griffin, but was freed by Cape, his adopted daughter, Yvonne, and Chase McFly, wh Cape discovered had been shipwrecked. He gifted Cape with master turkey archery skills, though he was eventually murdered by Peter. His death was not in vain, as Cape, Chase, and Yvonne defeated Peter. His second year on Earth, Cape was kidnapped by Tirgnu, an Ungrit who enjoyed collecting humans and imprisoning them aboard his spaceship. Surprisingly, Tirgnu's second-in-command was a tougher, but still somewhat frightened, Meerdru. Making sure Meerdrru would betray Tirgnu and help them in the escape plan, Cape, Chase, and Yvonne decided to hijack the ship. Constant attacks by Tirgnu made this difficult, especially when he gave Chase a drug that altered his physical condition and warped his mind after an injury. This only escalated when Tirgnu killed Yvonne (who both Cape and Chase loved) and drove Chase completely insane, betraying them. Yvonne and Cape continued working in curing Chase (and trying to avoid fighting him), defeating Tirgnu, and escaping. But things came to a shocking climax when Cape stabbed Chase in the eye with a turkey leg, Meerdrru fell into space again, and the ship exploded. Cape was rescued by a pony named Fluttershy. Fluttershy brought Cape to the planet Sudlivarg, where he was tasked with protecting an Ungrit man, his Meardan wife, and their son from a terrible virus created by the tyrant human Sudlivarg governor, who wanted all Meardans extinct. Unfortunately, Fluttershy was manipulating Cape, using his alleged universal death as a means to keep him under her control. Cape came to love his new family, deciding to do everything in his power to get them home to Asino and thankful for the training they provided. When the governor began unleashing the virus on innocents, they had to split up. Cape and Gritty (the child) had a chance meeting with Yvonne's half-sister, Michelle Rosen, and told her that her family was really dead. After this, they managed to find the others, but Gritty was injected with the virus and died. This caused major depression, but Cape was released from Fluttershy and able to travel wherever he wanted. Now a skilled vigilante and turkey archer, Cape went and investigated a drug cartel on Earth where Fluttershy had been tortured before. He tried to look ruffian enough that it would seem he had been stranded all 3 years, and resorted to murder by turkey. Finding an attractive female Meardan-Ungrit hybrid, Nia, held up in the drug cartel, he managed to free her from the humans, but they realized he was likely a spy. He then came across a strange man practicing magic with runes, and they became friends. The leader of the drug cartel sent Nia's brother Ain to catch Cape and blow his cover. During one of his many whippings, he discovered a strange man had the map key to escaping the planet. Armed prisoners and the cartel had a massive war, so Cape and Nia promised to tell their loved ones if one of them died. After Nia was possessed by a mysterious artifact and Cape had killed many people, he called Fluttershy to save them. Fluttershy explained that she was trying to get Cape to embrace his inner darkness, but Cape opted to go to Asino to fulfill a promise to Nia. While on the search for Nia’s best Ungrit friend, Chikar, Cape met up with his old Meardan friend, Kaolc, who promised to train Cape to prepare him for the meeting with Chikar. Cape ended up in deep trouble with Chikar’s men, and was quickly brought by Kaolc to join the military-like Meardan-Ungrit Brotherhood under the code name “Kovboy”, a reference to his cowboy hat. Despite the very harsh training with the MUB, Cape held our determination he would return home, and eventually did, working out a plan with Chikar to get him back to Earth, where he was rescued by two Meardan astronauts and convinced them he’d been there for 5 years.Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Characters from Parallel Universes